


we'll count our blessings

by bookishgypsy



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishgypsy/pseuds/bookishgypsy
Summary: twelve falliam fics for the twelve days of christmas
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. bright copper kettles

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm attempting this impossible. And I know there's a high, high chance I will not see this through, but I'm attempting it anyways. Send me good luck throughout this process, please. 
> 
> Title's from Lady Antebellum's song 'On This Winter's Night,' from their Christmas album of the same name.

He slips the hot, red and green holiday themed cup into her waiting hands, filled to the brim with hot chocolate and then settles his own down on the small wooden table in front of the couch she’d chosen to sit on, way towards the back of the small coffee spot, away from any lingering eyes that might be watching them.

The little table is covered in silver garland, electric candles, and the short legs are wrapped with white lights to illuminate the room that’s only being lit by dim lights hanging from the ceiling. There’s a tall green pine tree by the window covered in bright and colorful lights, shimmering garland, and sparkling ornaments. All the decorations surrounding them seemed felt so bright and... _happy_ , which was the complete opposite to how she was feeling inside right now, he just knew it. 

He’d taken her to Octane, that small local coffee joint that they’d both come to love over the short time they've spent together. It’d became _theirs;_ no one else in their inner circle even knowing the small coffee house existed, which was useful on days like this when they needed an escape, a place to take comfort in with only the two of them with no chance of being found. Which is exactly why he’d whisked her away from her family and taken her to this exact spot; no one would find them here - and that’s exactly what she needed right now. She needed to be invisible from the judging eyes and vicious words being shot in her direction from her own family. 

She holds the small cup in both her hands, staring down intently at it; an action he recognizes all too well. She’s trying not to cry, trying to not let all the words her mother just laid into her a mere thirty minutes ago spiral out of control in her mind and lead her to a panic attack.Which, panic attacks for Fallon seemed to be a common occurrence when Alexis was around, and now that she was back from Europe, he never knew what was going to fly out of the blondes mouth. He hated the unpredictability of it all, how he never knew what to expect from her mother and which words of hers would dig right at the women sitting next to him, how he couldn't protect her from it all before it happened. 

He pulls the hot cup from her hands and places it right beside his against the grain, before looking over in her direction, her eyes still focused on anywhere but him. He takes his thumb to lift her chin up so his eyes can meet hers when he sees the small pools of liquid forming in her blue retinas.He reaches over to push the stray hair dangling in front of her eyes behind her ear, wrapping his arm behind her in one swift motion, pulling her into his chest as she quickly buries her face right into thewarm crevice of his neck, willing herself to hide from the world. Her arms come up under his shoulders, holding on to him so tightly as she only pushes her body closer into his.

“I love you,” he mutters so softly, for her ears only. “So much.”

He only wishes his touch, his _words_ , could take all the pain she was feeling away.


	2. this snow globe scene

They step out into the cool, brisk Atlanta night hand-in-hand after dinner at one of their favorite joints, Bacchanalia, white snow falling around them like glitter in a snow globe; the icy cold precipitation is the first thing they both notice when that nip in the air first catches them as they step out of the revolving door. 

“It’s snowing?”

“Would you look at that,” he says, halting the pair of them in front of the restaurants entrance to look up at the sky above them. “It _is_ snowing.”

“Was it supposed to snow?” She pulls their tangled hands towards the right, but he tugs at her hand and pulls her in the opposite direction. She points down the street muttering, “The car’s that way.”

“I know,” he flashes that smile she adores so much in her direction, eyes shining in a different sort of way against the downtown lights with the snow falling around them. “Let’s go look at the tree in front of City Hall.”

She shrugs and lets him pull her along the few blocks towards the city building, she’d follow him anywhere she’s pretty sure; the snow keeps fall against them sticking against their coats, his hand warm and snug against hers. 

“They did a nice job with the tree this year,” he says quietly and she feels him squeeze her hand a little tighter. “What do you think?”

She looks up at the tall pine, covered in bright white lights and a silver shimmering star sitting on the top; silver and gold and red and green bulbs hanging from the branches. It _is_ pretty, she thinks, especially with the white snowflakes falling down around it and accumulating slightly against the green of the tree - but that was just it, she thinks, it’s just a tree. 

“It looks exactly like it did last year,” she huffs, the cool air making her breath visible against the dark night. “And the year before that, and the year before that.”

“You really are the epitome of Christmas, aren’t you?” She just shrugs and watches him as his eyes trail upwards to the lights lining the sidewalk, muttering to her, “Look what’s above us.”

She’s fast to notice what he’s referring to, the streetlights - each one topped with a bright green mistletoe tied with a bright red bow. 

“Oh, look at you Mr. Clever,” she hums against the cities loud sounds. “You had this planned all along, didn’t you?”

He smirks, leaning in close to her to rest his forehead against her own, muttering, “I might have.”

“You could have just kissed me,” she hums against his lips quietly. “I wouldn’t have objected.”

“I know,” he breathes and tucks a strand of hair dangling in front of her face behind her ear. “But what’s romantic about that?”

He just leans forward and presses his lips against hers, warm and comforting against the cool and crisp air around then, forgetting they’re in the middle of downtown Atlanta; because for a moment, they’re the only two people in the world. 


	3. presents, what a beautiful sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I failed miserably at my 12 days of fics challenge. I should have known working 60 hours in 8 days was not going to allot for a lot of writing time, but I wanted to try. Maybe I'll just add more up until the new year, I don't know. Anyways, I saved this one for today so I had something to post on Christmas day! Enjoy?

She’s not snooping.

She’s _not_ , she swears.

It’s not _her_ fault that Liam completely sucks at hiding presents and she just happened to stumble upon it in the back of her closet after she spent some time cleaning her room up. It’s pure coincidence that she saw it there, completely accidental; he should know she always cleans her room out this thoroughly every Tuesday morning.

Alright, alright, she’s _snooping_. 

But that isn’t the point right now.

The point is she’d stumbled across the most atrocious looking sweater from…Target.

_Target._

And it’s just sitting there, at the back end of her closet, out in the wide open for anyone to find. 

Did Liam even know her at _all_?

She hears the shower turn off from around the corner, waiting for him to roll around the corner clad in only a towel wrapped around his lower half. She just watches him intently, watches on as the towel drops to the floor and he slips his black boxers on up and over his legs. 

He must feel her eyes on him, because he looks up at her, curiosity sparking in his eyes as he asks, “What?”

“Did you really get me a sweater from _Target_ for Christmas?”

She pulls the white fabric from behind her where she tucked it, making sure it’s visible to his eyes. The sweater she found moments ago was shocking, but what he does next might have baffled her more.

He _laughs._

“What?” She throws the cotton in his direction and he catches it perfectly against his palms, that damn smirk still plastered against his face. “Liam, this isn’t funny.”

He shakes his head from left to right, tossing the white clothing item off to the side. “That’s not your present.”

“What?”

“That’s my decoy,” he winks at her. 

She purses her lips together, eyes closing shut as she takes a deep breath. “Liam.”

“Pretty good right?”

“Look, I know you think this is really clever and funny, but it’s not,” she whines to him, arms crossing against her chest in the middle of the vast space. “Where is my Christmas present?”

“You’ll get it,” he says lightly. “Christmas morning.”

“Liam,” she breathes, stepping forward to close the distance between them. Her fingers dance down the bare skin of his arm, still radiating with heat from the shower he just took moments ago, before she tilts her head up and covers her mouth with his. He leans into it, his mouth opening just enough to give her access, their tongues tangling together in the middle when she pulls against his bottom lip, nipping at it in the way that usually drives him _crazy_. She pulls back when she hears the small moan at the back of his throat and looks up at him, pulling her best sad eyes out before muttering, “Please?”

He just presses a lingering kiss against her forehead and holds her back at arms length, smiling at her and she just _knows_ he’s going to give in to her, she’s got him wrapped around her little finger.

She’s always had him wrapped around her finger since the day they met. 

But, then his words surprise her.

“No.”


End file.
